


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by Leftypants



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftypants/pseuds/Leftypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluff/romance stories between our favorite goth girl and ghost boy. Takes place years after PP. Danny and Sam are living the (unwanted) celebrity life in Amity Park. Danny feels responsible for his hometown of Amity Park, and Sam doesn't see herself anywhere that Danny isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Routine

Amity Park was silent at 4:30 in the morning. Danny was exhausted. Over the past 7 years, he found fighting ghosts really messed up his sleep schedule. With all the classes he slept through, it was some sort of miracle he graduated high school. He yawned as he flew over the park in the center of town. He tightened his grip around the Fenton Thermos. He wasn't planning on letting the Box Ghost interrupt his sleep for a while, as long as he could help it. He heard the faint voice of the Box Ghost yelling from the his containment, spewing curse words and calling him names. Danny laughed to himself and shook his head. The Box Ghost was so much more trouble then his pudgy little figure would lead on. 

Danny phased through the wall of his childhood home. His parents didn't leave the stairwell light on now that both he and Jazz were out of the house. Once in his family's kitchen, two ectro-rings enveloped his form, and he was back to being plain old Danny Fenton. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Before he had the chance to walk towards Fenton Works Lab, he was surrounded by a deafening blare of the home alarm Jack had put together. It was installed to go off when it sensed a ghost in the house. Danny sighed. It wasn't a bust of an invention, he was technically a ghost, well, half ghost. Danny turned around to see if he could find the control panel. Trying to guide himself into the main hallway, Danny placed his hands on the wall, and walked towards the front door. He could decide if it was worth closing his eyes in an attempt to find the panel, the flashing lights causing him to see spots. Once he made it to the stairs, he was greeted by his parents. Danny wouldn't necessarily say he was feeling all that welcome. Both of his parents were holding an ecto-blaster, aimed towards the intruder. It took Maddie a few moments for her brain to wake up, and to realized the 'intruder' was their son. She lowered her blaster and gathered him in a hug.the alarm still blaring around them, Maddie had said something in the midst of the hug, but it was usually to try to understand what she had said over the noise filling the house. Once the world had been saved from the Disasteriod, his half-ghost secret identity was revealed. Danny was surprised how little it bothered the town ghost hunters that their son had been sneaking around risking his life to fight ghosts. Jack had been bursting with excitement to have Danny try his new inventions while fighting. Maddie, on the other hand, had spent hours lecturing her teenage son on the importance of being safe, and telling him countless times how much she loved him and she wouldn't know what to do with herself if he had ever been injured, or killed. A few days later, Jack had sit down with Danny to have the 'Birds and the Bees' talk after his entire family had seen him kiss Sam during his attempt to save the globe. Danny left the room before Jack could get much out. 

Maddie pushed the blaster out of Jack's hands and yelled to him over the alarm blaring that Danny had set it off. Once Jack realized the situation, he rushed past his son to type in the passcode to turn off the security system. 

"Dad, you should really give me the code, this happens every time I head to the portal." Danny laughed.

Jack took the thermos out of his hand and held it up to his ear, listening to the captive yell obscenities and threats towards Danny. "Box Ghost?" Jack asked, looking at Danny.

"Unfortunately." Danny huffed as he took the thermos, heading towards the door leading down the the Lab. As he travelled down the stairs, he recounted his brief and annoying fight with the Box Ghost to his eager father. Jack followed closely behind, asking too many questions for 5:00 am. Danny just wanted to head down to release the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone, and get back to his apartment. He wanted to sleep. 

Once the Box Ghost was returned, he took the stairs two at a time, trying to hurry out of the house before going ghost. He really didn't want to wake the whole neighborhood, again. 

Before heading out the door, his parents said their goodbyes. "Tell Sam we say hi!" Maddie called as she followed her husband toward the master bedroom. Danny had been told several times by his parents that his girlfriend was a keeper. Once, Maddie had even offered her grandmother's engagement ring during a family dinner, and Danny responded by choking on his meal.

Once outside, he quickly transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew towards the apartment building downtown where he lived. He passed Tucker's mansion. He shook his head. Who would have thought his best friend Tuck would be mayor, re-elected for two terms already. The first time had been a surprise, the second election was even more surprising. Electing Tucker Foley was the best thing to happen to Amity Park. Tuck set up an alert system for the town when a ghost was attacking, and even set up an app would cause Danny's phone to go off when he was needed. Tuck called it the 'Phantom Signal'.

It was nearly 5:30 in the morning by the time he had phased through the wall of his apartment. The dark living space was was filling with bright light when he transformed back into his blue eyed, black haired, human self. He groaned. After all these years, he still wasn't used to the blinding light that accompanied his transformations. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to his bedroom. Danny tried to move as quietly as possible as he stepped through the dark room. He didn't want to wake the sleeping figure in his bed. He froze in his footsteps as he heard a groan come from his girlfriend's mouth. 

"The Box Ghost? Again?" Sam mumbled.

Danny laughed, of course Sam knew. He watched as she set her phone down on the dresser next to his bed. Whenever he responded the Phantom Signal, Sam made sure she stayed up on the progress of the attack. 

"I didn't mean to wake you when I left." Danny sighed as he closed the distance between himself and the bed. 

"You didn't." Sam grumbled. She hated losing sleep as much as he did, "I can just tell when you're not here." She paused, "It's colder when you're not here." He could hear a slight tone of embarrassment when she spoke. 

Danny smiled. He laid down on top of Sam. Putting most of his weight on her small frame. "How about this? Is this better?" 

Sam laughed as she tried to wiggle free, "This is not what I meant, Danny!" Sam was able to push Danny off of her as she laughed. Danny let himself roll to Sam's side and gathered her in his arms. 

Six years ago, Sam was roughly the same height as Danny. Now, at 22, Danny was taller, he had managed to gain more than a few inches on Sam. He grew into his large eyes and hands, his face rounded out, and he had gained muscle. His hair was still unruly, but he managed to keep it from sticking up too much. Sam was still perfect to Danny, she hadn't changed much since high school. she had grown her hair a few inches longer, and over the past few years, she ditched her old black and plaid combo for more mature looking wardrobe. Dark colors and shades of black still present, obviously. Danny wouldn't have it any other way, really. 

Danny reached over and looked at the screen of his phone. 5:33, he could feel himself slowly falling asleep. He placed his phone next to Sam's. And readjusted himself, pulling already sleeping Sam towards him. 

He smiled to himself and let out a deep sigh. It was Saturday, and he planned on sleeping in.


	2. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has gotten used to the injuries that come along with fighting crime. Danny tired his best to patch himself up, but sometimes he needs help. Sam hates seeing Danny so beat up, and usually gets frustrated when he doesn't seem to understand how much it scares her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few edits on chapter one, fixed some timing issues, fixed the flow, and did some general grammar editing. Let me know what you think. :)

Danny hissed as he pressed the wash cloth covered in rubbing alcohol onto the gash on his leg. The green ectoplasm was still slowly seeping out of the wound. Danny usually tried to clean himself up before changing back into his human form. It was easier than going back and forth, really. And he had a few extra minutes to keep any of his wounds from getting infected. He rinsed out the plasm covered washcloth in the sink and reapplied more rubbing alcohol. He tried to keep his responses to the stinging quiet, he didn't want to worry Sam. 

He loved living with his girlfriend, he loved falling asleep next to her, waking up next to her, coming home to her, really just being able to spend all that time with her was wonderful. But now he has to be more careful, he has to make sure she doesn't see those rare times when he got really beat up, like this current time. 

Danny jumped when he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly put the washcloth in the sink and turned towards the door. Danny weakly tried to give her his dopey half smile, but Sam frowned and crossed her arms. 

"It's really not as bad as it looks." Danny said as he motioned towards his leg, "Really. I just need to clean it ou-OW!" Danny had misjudged his ability to put weight on his wounded leg. He shifted his weight back to his less injured leg and sheepishly smiled. "Maybe it is as bad as it looks."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked towards the sink, "I don't know why you don't let me help you."

"I don't want you to worry." Danny huffed as he went back to cleaning his wounds. 

"Well, that's not working," she took the washcloth out of Danny's hands and rinsed it off, "And I am worried. Look at you." She dropped the wet washcloth onto the tiled floor and grabbed a fresh washcloth from the drawer. "The rubbing alcohol won't stop the bleeding. This is going to hurt a bit." Sam pressed the washcloth on the wound, giving the tender area pressure, trying to stop the flow of the plasm. 

Danny tried to not let out any indication of pain, but it was a fruitless effort. He groaned.

"How am I supposed to learn how to do it myself if you keep helping?" Danny tried to lighten the mood.

"Really, now's not the time for jokes, Danny." She peeled off the wash cloth, "You may need to get this stitched up."

Danny winced. He hated getting stitches, but he didn't mind that Tucker had hired a doctor to be on call for him 24/7. It was much easier calling Dr. Anderson to stitch up his wounds when he gets hurt at all hours of the day, rather than trying to get into Amity ER at 3:30 in the morning.

Sam placed a fresh washcloth on his leg and dropped the soiled one onto the floor with the other. They sat in silence for what felt like an hour to Danny. He hated when Sam was mad at him. Almost all the times that Sam was mad was for a valid reason, and almost all of those valid reasons were usually Danny's fault. 

After a few minutes of putting pressure on his leg, Sam slowly lifted the washcloth, "The ectoplasm stopped. I don't think you'll need stitches after all." Sam still sounded angry.

"Thanks." Danny said as he opened a fresh package of gauze and tenderly placed one over his wound. The bathroom was still silent as he taped the edges of the gauze to his skin. The sound of the tape ripping seemed to echo in the bathroom. 

Danny looked up at his girlfriend, "I'm sorry. I really am. I just hate that you get so worked up over this."

Danny watched Sam as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"I hate seeing you get hurt." Sam picked up the dirty washclothes off the floor and placed them in the sink. She closed her eyes as Danny transformed back into his human form. 

Danny grabbed her hands and studied her face. 

"I don't think I can stop getting hurt and still fight ghosts." Danny said, playing with her fingers intertwined with his.

"I know. I hate that. You do so much for this place, and you end up with gashes and black eyes. It's not fair." Sam tried to not sound so angry. She knew it wasn't Danny's fault. He saves lives every day, she shouldn't be complaining, he keeps Amity safe. He keeps her safe.

"You should see the other guy." 

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Danny hated seeing her anything other than happy, and she knew that. She kept her hands in his and pulled him out of the bathroom. She brought him over to the couch and sat him down. She bent down and swiftly kissed his lips. 

"I'll get you some ice." 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker thinks it's hilarious to make Sam and Danny uncomfortable. Sam and Danny don't feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, everyone! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, based on a convo I had with my roommates.

"So, Danny, top or bottom?"

Danny stopped in his tracks."Sorry. Say that again." His face was suddenly hot, and he was pretty sure it was a deep shade of red.

"Danny, the RV! Our road trip! Are you taking the top or bottom bunk?" Tuck turned around and laughed at his half-ghost best friend, "Did you think I was talking about," Tucker looked at Danny's girlfriend, Sam, "the, um, doing the diddle?"

"Tucker!" Sam laughed. "Let's not talk about the-what did you just call it?" Tucker shrugged and started walking again. Sam grabbed her boyfriend's hand and tugged him back up to pace. "Diddle? Really?"

Danny cleared his throat. He released Sam's hand, and slid his arm around her waist, trying not to think about how dirty his mind apparently was. Danny would be lying if he said living with Sam didn't have some  _perks._ Sure, they had been dating for almost 7 years, they knew everything about each other, mentally and, well, physically. But, living together, sleeping next to each other, that had given them a lot of opportunities. He had to stop thinking about this if he wanted to focus on anything else besides the beautiful black haired girl walking next to him. 

Danny enjoyed the days they were able to all hang out together. It was summer, and they all managed to find some time to finally take Sam's advice and hike around the small lake on the edge of Amity Park. The last few times they had tried to get out the house, the weather wasn't agreeing with their plans. Tucker was always so busy with running the town, and Danny could barely find time to sleep with all of the ghost fighting he had been doing recently. He really hated thinking about how much time Sam had to herself. Danny was lost in thought when he heard Tucker laughing.

"Danny!" Tucker was trying to get his attention. "How often do you even stop thinking about diddling?" Danny shook his head, of course thinking about a thousand other things wasn't helping him right now. 

"Can you stop calling it that?" Danny huffed, "And that's not what I was thinking about." Danny could feel his face flush. 

"Mhm, sure." Tucker couldn't stop laughing at how uncomfortable Danny was getting, "Sam, you haven't chimed in much about-"

"Don't say it, Tuck!" Sam cut him off.

" _Diddling"_ Tuck finished with a grin.

Both Sam and Danny groaned. Tucker couldn't hold back. He was laughing so hard, he had to sit on the ground. "You should see your faces!" Tuck took a deep breath, holding his stomach, "Ah, wait! You can!" Tucker slid his phone out of his pocket, swiping his finger on the screen and snapping pictures of his two best friends. 

Danny looked over at Sam. She was blushing, and for some reason, it made him smile. Neither of them had denied Tuck's claims, and if Danny was being honest, he really liked the idea of showing off his relationship with Sam. He found himself staring when Sam looked over at him, locking eyes. Danny shrugged and winked at his girlfriend. 

Tuck sighed, breaking their eye contact. "It's not funny to keep saying diddle if it makes you two wanna, you know,  _diddle._ " 

Sam laughed, "Suits you right your joke backfired. You're just jealous." 

Tucker snorted, "Yeah right. You know how many girls want to dibble the mayor?"

"TUCKER." Danny was over this whole 'diddle' debacle. Mainly because Danny was getting annoyed with Tucker, but also because talking about 'diddling' had, inappropriately, given him some ideas. "C'mon man, let's stop talking about all this," Danny motioned between the three of them, "Weird diddle talk." 

Sam clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She cleared her throat and moved her hand. "Sorry, Danny. It's funny to hear you say that." Sam looked between Danny and Tucker, "Okay, we get it. You two have dirty minds, let's move on." 

The rest of the afternoon was back to normal. Tucker was trying to get Danny to agree to letting him upgrade the video game console in the RV, and Danny was trying to convince Tucker to actually leave the technology behind. It wasn't long before Tuck had gotten called back to the office, and Danny and Sam headed home.

* * *

 

Danny had kicked off his shoes when he walked through the door. He sighed and leaned against the counter in their kitchenette. Sam had followed him, opening the fridge and pulling out the ingredients she had bought the day earlier for the dinner she had planned to make. Danny walked up behind her and snaked him arms around her waist. 

"Danny." Sam sighed. "You can't tell me all that stupid talk today gave you ideas." 

Danny laughed, "Can you blame me?" 

Before Danny had a chance, his phone started buzzing. The Phantom Signal flashing on the screen. Danny sighed, accepting the call and placing the phone to his ear. "Sorry, Sam. I have to go." 

Danny heard Tuck laugh on the other end, "Sorry, Danny. The diddle will have to wait."

 


	4. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny hasn't answered his phone. Sam hasn't seen Danny since the broadcast of his latest fight ended. Tucker's been less than helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going over the past few chapters to make sure I fix all of my mistakes. Grammar's not my strong point, obviously. ;) I'd love any and all ideas/recommendations/critiques y'all have! :)

Danny's voice mail was full. Sam sighed. Of course it was full, she was the one that filled it. Her hands shook as she dialed his number one more time. It's been three hours since she's heard from Danny. He had answered Tuck's call about a ghost attack on the edge of town at 2:16 this morning. She never was able to sleep when her boyfriend was off saving the day. She knew he was strong, and he'd rarely ever get beat. But it still happened, even if it was a rarity. She couldn't find much on the news about the attack. Danny had chased the ghost into a less populated area. If he felt like there was a chance of others to hurt, he'd push the fight as far away as possible. 

Sam dialed Tucker's private number. For the past half an hour, she had gone between calling Danny and calling Tucker. She listened to the ringing longer than she wanted to. She hit the 'END' on her screen and groaned. She opened her closet and grabbed a sweatshirt, she pulled it over her head as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Her moped wasn't her first choice, it was much too slow for a desperate attempt to find Danny. But she felt like she may not be emotionally stable to drive a car. 

She felt tears sting her eyes.  _He's fine. Sam, he's fine._ She tried to stop herself from thinking of the worse case scenarios that were already on the edge of her imagination. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her sweatshirt. Her heart was pounding as she clumsily pulled her phone to her ear.

"Danny?!" Sam slowed to a stop on the side of the road. 

"Sam, It's Tuck." Her best friend sounded just as concerned as she was. "I take you haven't heard from him either?"

Sam took a deep breath, "No. I've called him too many times to count." She ran her hand through her hair and looked around the quiet, dark neighborhood. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"For the first time in years, no." Tuck paused, "I really didn't want to tell you that." 

Sam let out a frustrated groan. "What about his phone's GPS? Can you track that? Is that even a thing?"

She heard Tucker's keyboard clicking on the other end. "Yes, I can do that. But unfortunately, no, it's not helpful." Sam heard more typing, "I think he may have left his phone at your guys' place. It hasn't moved from your place since," more typing, "5:30 last night."

"God Damn it." Sam huffed, "Of course." Sam started her moped again. "That boy-" Before Sam could say anything else, she heard a bang coming from a few streets over, "Tuck! I think I found him! 6 blocks north of the Nasty Burger." She didn't say anything else before she shoved her phone in her pocket and sped off towards the noise. 

It didn't take long before Sam found Danny. She pushed her moped over as she sprinted towards her half-ghost boyfriend. He had left their apartment almost four hours ago. She could see Danny's exhaustion while he fought a ghost Sam couldn't immediately recognize. Sam stopped in her tracks, she frantically looked around for something to assist Danny. She ran towards the fight and felt herself get blown to the ground from the blast of Danny's esto-blast towards his opponent. She tried to pull herself towards Danny. She watched as he yelled some snappy one liner as Danny sucked his opponent into the thermos. 

Everything was happening so fast. Sam saw a bright flash and heard foot steps coming towards her. She felt Danny's hand on her arm. 

"Sam. Hey." Danny tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I didn't expect to see you here." He chuckled as he helped her to her feet. 

Sam smiled, and before she could even think of doing anything else, she threw arms around his neck and collided her lips with his. 

Once they parted, Sam tried to keep herself from making a scene. "I kept getting your voicemail. I had no idea what was going on. I thought-" Sam couldn't let herself finish that thought.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry." Danny took a step back. He grabbed her hands in his. "I am so, so sorry." Danny pulled Sam with him. "Let's walk back home. Clear our heads." Sam laughed. "I'm so sorry. I don't eve think I have my phone on me."

"You don't." Sam laughed, and cleared her throat, "I may have called Tuck to track the GPS. You were gone for four hours." 

"Tracked my GPS, huh?" Danny let out a laugh. "We should probably let Tuck know I'm all good. It's no good if our mayor loses sleep over this."

Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tucker's number. Danny watched his girlfriend talk to their best friend.

"Yep. He's good. I'm not sure, some ghost I don't think I know. Yeah, we're heading back now. Yeah, in the thermos." 

Danny laughed. "He said his name was Emmet, uh, Emmeul." Dany stopped walking. "Imito! That's it! It sounds like a superhero, Imito!" Danny quickened his step to catch up to Sam.

"Danny says Imito. Really? You're a huge nerd, of course you know that." Sam huffed, "Yeah, we're good. Go to sleep." She yawned, "We are. Yeah, see you tomorrow." 

"Imito is latin for mimic." Sam shoved her phone back into her pocket, "At least that's what he thinks it is. Something about some online game. I didn't really need the details." 

Danny snorted and pulled Sam close and snaked his arm around her waist. "Four hours, huh?" He was enjoying the breeze, and watching the sunrise while walking towards their apartment. He'll pick up her moped tomorrow. "I'm going to sleep for days, literal days." 

Sam laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

Once they climbed the steps of their apartment building, Sam pulled off the sweat shirt and tossed it on the floor. She crawled into bed, and tried to decide how soon she should call her boss to call in 'sick'. She watched Danny walk over to his phone on the night stand. He tapped the screen and laughed. 

"I have 32 missed calls from you." He unlocked his phone and started scrolling. "And so many voice mails. Is it full? Can that really happen?" 

Sam laughed, "You know me. I'm the worst, always have to know where you are."

Danny crawled in next to her. "No, no. That means you're the best." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He woke up the next morning (Sam will correct him and say afternoon) with Sam still held tightly in his arms. She was definitely the best. 


	5. Dinner with the Mansons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny decided to accept an invitation to have dinner with Sam's parents. He has no idea why on earth he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been struggling for new ideas for upcoming chapters, let me know if you have any suggestions. :)

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Sam huffed as she adjusted the hem of her skirt. She had originally planned to wear slacks to dinner with her parents, just to piss them off, but Danny had convinced her to wear the dress she had recently bought for Tuck's second term election victory reception. Danny had told her that her parents had run into him on his walk back from class a few weeks ago and invited them to dinner, and Danny had accepted. Danny had been trying to get Sam parents to like him years before the world knew he was Danny Phantom, but no matter what he did, there was always some sort of restraining order threat. Danny adjusted his collar and took a deep breath. He knew anything he did tonight would not change the opinions of Sam's parents, but he was hoping accepting their invitation was one step closer to calling some sort of truce. 

Danny jumped when the door opened. Sam stifled a laugh as she grabbed his hand and entered her childhood home. 

"Samantha! It's been too long!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed as she collected her daughter in a hug. Danny watched as his girlfriend groaned. Sam and her parents had grown closer since she had moved out and gone to college. She had stop resisting the hugs, but still very much resisted anything else. Danny awkwardly greeted Sam's father as he walked from the parlor. Danny was always intimidated by Sam's dad. He was always dressed nice, never had a hair out of place. Danny, on the other hand, was rarely seen without some sort of bruise, black eye, gash or stitches. 

Danny reached forward and shook Mr. Manson's hand. He smiled and kept his mouth shut. Danny had learned the last time they had dinner that his wise cracks aren't always appreciated. 

Danny and Sam had successfully made it through small talk with her parents when they ushered into the dining hall for dinner. Once everyone was seated, it didn't talk long for Mr. and Mrs. Manson to start asking uncomfortable questions. 

"You know, I think I still have a box of your stuff in fact, I think it's right next to my memory chest." It took all of Sam's energy not to snort at the idea of her mother's memory chest. "You know, my mother's wedding dress is in there." 

"Mom, no." Sam warned.

"I'm sure you'd fit." Her mother continued.

"No. Mom." 

"Or Grandma can take it in. She's a wonderful seamstress." Mrs. Manson looked between Danny and Sam. "But, who knows. Why think about a dress before you get a ring?"

It was Danny's turn to interrupt. He had successfully managed to spit out his mouth full of water at the suggestion of marriage. Danny coughed and covered his mouth with his napkin. "Sorry." Danny tried to laugh it off, "It went down the wrong pipe...." 

"Mother. Now really isn't the time for that discussion." Sam huffed.

"Well, Sammy, when is it the time for  _that_ discussion?" Mrs. Manson crossed her arms over her chest, "It's been, what, five years?"

"Seven." Danny muttered. "Almost eight." He was very proud of his relationship with Sam. 

"Eight?" Mrs. Manson seem surprised, Danny wasn't sure why. Apparently everyone in Amity Park knew he was in love with Sam, even before he knew. "Eight years." Mrs. Manson turned towards her daughter, "Sam, your father and I had _you_ before we were even together 5 years." 

Danny was glad he had stopped attempting to drink out of his glass, he would have spit again. Marriage and children weren't really in the near future for them. Danny could barely keep himself from thinking about putting Sam in harm's way, he would be a complete mess if there were children in that mix. And who knew if their kids would be part ghost. He couldn't consciously pass that down to his kids. How could he put them through that? 

"Daniel." Mr Manson turned in his chair to his daughter's boyfriend. His voiced pulled Danny out of his thoughts of possible Fenton-Manson children. 

"Oh, boy." Sam muttered. Danny turned towards his girlfriend's father and awkwardly fiddled with his napkin. 

"What were to happen if you got hurt fighting those," Mr. Manson tried not to look disgusted at the thought of the ghosts that plagued their town, "ghost things. Do you have insurance? Did both of you sign the lease? Is Samantha's name on the contract?"

Sam groaned, "Dad. Come on."

Danny looked up from his place setting, and placed his hand on Sam's leg, "Don't worry, Sammy-kins. I've got this." Danny whispered. Sam hated when he called her 'Sammy-kins', but she wouldn't let him know it bothered her as much as it did, otherwise she'd never stop hearing it. 

"Mr. Manson, if I were to get hurt, Mayor Foley has a doctor on call specifically for me."  Mr. Manson started to open his mouth to argue, "And, if I were to die," Danny looked over at Sam and briefly smiled before continuing, "Sam would get everything, literally everything. Cars, apartments, money, royalties, everything my name is attached to. I have quite a few lawyers, believe it or not." 

Sam was already more annoyed than she planned to be during this dinner, "We have all of this figured out." Sam was pretty sure she had already had this discussion several times with her parents. "It's not something we take for granted. I've seen Danny get hurt, he's been hurt bad." Sam looked between her mom and dad, "We always think of this sort of thing. I never stop thinking about this. Of course I think about what would happen whenever I watch him walk out our door. When I know he's going to fight, I have to think about what would happen if he didn't walk back through that door, if he didn't come back to me." 

The entire house went silent. Danny grabbed his girlfriend's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He had heard this before, but it didn't stop her words from tugging at his heart. The first time he had to call Dr. Anderson, Sam had hugged him and cried. They sat like that for hours. They always knew the risks of fighting ghosts, and they had been making plans for the different outcomes for years. 

The rest of the dinner was almost completely silent, every once and a while Danny complimented the Mansons on their house, on the meal, really anything that could try to lighten the situation. Danny wasn't sure if they didn't believe that Sam and Danny were serious about their relationship. 

After the meal was over, Sam and Danny thanked their hosts and quietly left.

"You know, that was not our worst case scenario." Danny tried to make his girlfriend laugh. They walked hand in hand to their car parked on the street in front of her parents' house. 

Sam laughed as she opened the passenger side door. "It would have been so much better is Grandma wasn't at her time share. She's really good at defusing those types of situations." 

Danny laughed as he started the car. "Let's make sure we plan around her time share schedule. She has to be there at the next dinner."

Sam looked at Danny, bewildered, "You're seriously thinking about going back?" She ran her hands through her hair, "You'll have to pull me back there." 

Danny was glad she was taking the night's turn of events well, "I'll carry you next time." 

"Next time won't be for a while, "Sam looked over at Danny and smiled, "Right?"

"A few years, at least." Danny agreed.


	6. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death. After Sam's grandmother death, Danny tries everything to be there for her.

Sam hadn't stopped moving. She had thanked the dozens of distant relatives, friends of the family, and strangers for their condolences. She was tired of all of this. Everything was too much, and it still didn't feel real. She had been running around non-stop for the past 4 days. 

She had been sleeping when her father had called her to tell her the news. She was tucked in Danny's arms, her face buried in his chest when her phone rang. It took a few moments for her register what her dad said to her. Her grandmother had died. She had been in an assisted living complex for a little more than 5 months. It wasn't sudden, but it still hurt. She could anticipate it as much as possible, but she was never prepared. As soon as she hung up the phone, she could barely speak. Danny rubbed his eyes. He didn't have to be told to know what had happened. He wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. Everything was a blur from then onward.

He held her hand as they drove to the funeral home. He stood beside her and rubbed her back as her father told stories of his childhood. Sam held herself together throughout the service, but only Danny could really tell how much she was hurting. 

Sam was carrying empty trays to the kitchen of the reception hall when Danny grabbed the empty trays from her hands. 

"Hey, Sam." Danny hated seeing Sam like this, but there was nothing he could do to change it. "Take a break. You've done literally everything for her. You know how much she would love this. You have done so much." 

"I can't. If I stop, I'll be a mess." Sam tried to side step her boyfriend, but he managed to take the tray from her hands in one of his, and put his other hand on her shoulder. 

"That's ok." Danny placed the tray on the counter and placed both of his hands on her arms. "It's ok. We all miss her." 

Sam wrapper her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would be a wreck if her boyfriend wasn't so amazing. Everything would have been a lot harder if Danny hadn't been there. He had held her hand as the poll bearers brought the casket to the grave site, he places his hand on her back as the pastor spoke kind words of her grandmother. He whispered gentle reassurances in her ear as passed out flowers to be place on the grave. He never left her side, and Sam was grateful for having Danny in her life. 

Sam left the reception early, with Danny in tow. The past 5 days had been nothing but Hell for her, she really didn't intend to stay much longer if she could help it. Danny had convinced her that her parents could handle refilling drinks and shaking hands as he guided her out the door and into his car. The car ride back to their apartment was silent. Danny kept one of his hands on the center arm rest, just to make sure Sam knew he was there for support. It didn't take long for Sam to take his free hand in her hand. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, and stared out the widow, deep in thought. 

Once they got back to the apartment, Danny pulled Sam into their bedroom. He led her to the bed. 

"Sleep, please." Danny kissed the top of her head. Sam let out a small whine in protest, she really didn't think she could be alone right now. 

"Stay with me?" 

Danny let out a small laugh. "Of course." 

Sam pulled Danny by his hands to lay next to her. Danny willingly wrapped his arms around her. He was going to stay as long a Sam needed him to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, I admit. Three weeks ago, I lost my grandmother. My partner came to visit and came with me to the burial. A lot of this chapter is based on that experience. Story idea recommended by Maheen.


	7. Let's Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost being killed has opened Danny's eyes about his relationship.

This past week had been a rough one. Not only had he been defeated three times in the past six days, there was a brief moment he was sure he was going to die. He wasn't sure how it happened, but the Ghost King had come back, seeking revenge on Danny. He had barely defeated the Ghost King two days ago.

He remebered feeling paralyzed, watching the flaming blade be thrust down towards his chest. danny had used all of his energy ro get himself to throw his arm in front of the blade, causing the flaming sword to cut through the flesh of the palm of his hand. He used the brief second added to his lifespan to use his ice powers to freeze the blade that was now almost completely through his hand. The ice caused the blade to shatter. The rest of the fight was a blur of punches and searing pain. He had somehow managed to get the Ghost King in the thermos, before collapsing to the ground, gasping. 

As Danny laid on the ground, all he could think about was his girlfriend. Sam was probably with Tuck, keeping tabs on his progress. He was so close to causing her so much pain. his brain only fed him images of what life for Sam would be like without him. Before Danny could stop himself, tears streamed down his face. 

\--------------

Danny didn't remember how he had got to the hospital, his hand was bandaged, and the IV stuck in his arm was slowly dropping fluids into his veins. He squinted and looked around the recovery room he was stationed in. The painkillers flowing through his blood stream seemed to be rather heavy, it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. He drifted off to sleep quickly, thinking about his raven haired girl. 

\----- 

Danny was finally allowed to go home with Sam once Dr. Anderson was sure his hand was healing properly. He had spent almost two full days in the hospital, and Sam had never left his side. She helped him in the car, and drove them back to their home. the ride was silent, Danny fought himself to stay awake, he clutched Sam's hand as she drove, and he didn't look away from her until she pulled up to their apartment complex. 

Sam helped Danny out of the car, up the stairs, and into bed. She rolled her eyes as Danny protested. 

"I don't need to sleep any more. I've been asleep for practically two days." Danny whined as Sam left the bedroom to get him ice for his hand. 

Sam sighed as she walked back into the bedroom, "You don't have to sleep, Danny. Just let yourself rest. Don't worry about anything. I'm already worrying enough for both of us." Sam said with a weak smile. She gingerly placed the ice pack in his injured hand. 

"Fine." Danny huffed as he adjusted his pillow with his uninjured hand, Danny sighed as Sam walked towers the door, "Lie with me for a bit?"

It was late afternoon, and the sun was low in Amity Park. Sam would be lying if she said she wasn't exhausted, emotionally and physically. Watching Danny lie in the hospital bed was causing her imagination to run wild. She had never seen him this hurt before, and it broke her heart. 

She laughed as she laid down next to him. She was ready to sleep, and having Danny back in their apartment had been a giant relief. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat, and felt his chest rise and fall with every breath. She was so lucky to have him back. It had been a close battle. She had cried when Tuck told her how badly Danny was hurt, she had cried when she first saw Danny in the hospital bed, all bandaged and bruised, and she had been crying as she watched him quickly fall asleep in their bed. 

\----

Danny rubbed his eyes and turned towards his girlfriend laying next to him in bed. The sun was up, and he heard the birds outside of their bedroom window welcoming the morning. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around his waist. He smiled as he placed his arm over one of her arms. He slowly traced shapes on her forearm as he examined her face. Her cheecks were red and her eyes seemed puffy. She had been crying. Danny hated seeing Sam cry, and he hated being the reason she was crying even more. 

Danny carefully kissed her forehead, failing not to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Danny's voice was low and rough from sleep. Sam laughed and gently kissed his lips. "Sorry I woke you." 

"It's fine. I'm glad I'm waking up next to you, in our bed. In our home." Sam buried her face in Danny's shirt. She was so happy to have him home, and she was never going to let him forget it. 

Danny could feel her smiling through his shirt. "I'm happy to be home. There was a moment during that last fight I didn't think I was going to be able to come back home." Danny maneuvered both his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "That's all I thought about. My life didn't flash before my eyes, I didn't think of my regerets in life. I only thought about you, and doing everything I could to come back to you." Danny waited a beat to see how Sam would react. She was so happy when he woke her, and now he had just pulled her back down by talking about almost dying. Danny continued, hearing no protest from Sam. "And that caused all of these thoughts to just swirl around in my head these past two days." Danny looked down at Sam, she pulled her face away from his chest and looked at him, silently pushing him to continue telling her about his thoughts. 

"And basically what I came up with," Danny continued, "was that we should get married." 

It took Sam a few moments take in what her boyfriend had just said. 

"You mean it?" Sam asked, barely above a whisper.

Danny let a small chuckle leave his lips. "Of course I mean it. I know I want to be with you forever, and I know how much I want to celebrate our love with everyone. I think getting married would be a good way to do that." Danny became tense at Sam's silence, "I mean, I know we don't have to get married to know we'll be together forever, but I was just thinking tha-"

Sam had cut off her boyfriend's rambling explanation with a deep kiss. She couldn't believe it. Sometimes, her boyfriend was such a dork. Now was definitely one of those times. 

Danny hummed in surprise, and slowly pulled away, "So," he cleared his throat, "You want to marry me?" 

Sam laughed, "Yes, of course!" Sam kissed him again, "Let's do it."


	8. The first Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Sam's first dance as husband and wife. Fic idea by Maheen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in bed sick all day, this is the second chapter I managed to bang out while laying in bed. I'll be going through these chapters soon to fix errors.

Danny had never been this nervous in his entire life. No ghosts had ever made him feel this way. He had been shaking since yesterday morning. Today, was the day his life would change forever: today, he married Samantha Manson. 

He honestly couldn't believe today had happened Without a hitch. No ghosts, no Phanton Signal alerts, he didn't even mess up his vows. He had smiled like the big idiot he was through the entire ceremony. He knew everyone noticed, but he couldn't stop showing off his wife to everyone as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, as Tucker officially presented them as 'Mr. And Mrs. Daniel Fenton.'

there was no way Sam would ever take his last name, and Danny had no problem with that. Tucker, of course, did it to annoy them on their big day. 

\-----

The reception was held in the Manson's backyard. Before she had died, Sam's grandma had told her it was beautiful in the spring, and she highly recommended she look into having the reception there. At the time, Sam had been extremely embarrassed, but thinking back, Sam smiled, knowing her grandma only wanted the best for her.

The flowers looked beautiful, and her parent's had even hired a few extra gardeners to make sure everything was perfect the days before the wedding. Sam couldn't believe how supportive her parents were once she announced her engagement. She had always thought they would never think Danny was good enough for her. They must have finally realized how happy he made her. 

Tucker had started his ridiculous best man speech. He told stories of them not realizing how in love they were with each other, and the awkward hand brushes and blushes that would happen between them. Tuck told stories of the first time they said they loved each other, and the first time Tucker had noticed that they were meant to be together forever. He laughed through most of the stories, but he was always genuine with every compliment. Tucker ended his speech telling Danny how jealous he was that they had found each other so early in life, and they had so much time to spend the rest of their lives together. 

"And now, Danny and Sam will share their first dance as husband and wife." Tucker said as he held his hand out towards the dance floor. 

Sam laughed as Danny grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the dance floor. He had warned her the day he proposed that he was not a good dancer, and their first dance would primarily rely on her. Danny had not even registered what song was playing, all he knew was that everyone was watching them. And that didn't even matter to him. He loved being here with her, dancing together, arms wrapped around each other. He didn't even need to have the ceremony for her to know that he promised to spend the rest of his life with her. 

they were barely 24, a little over a year out of college, and even though he had no idea what he would be doing in a year, he just needed to know that no matter what he or Sam was doing, they were together. Danny still swayed with Sam in his arms as the song ended, Sam had laughed and pulled him towards their friends that were now streaming on to the dance floor.

They danced, talked, and ate for hours. The only time they separated, Danny found Sam holding Jazz's three month old son. He loved being an uncle, and he loved seeing Sam turn into Auntie Sammy-Kins. She bounced the little boy, made silly faces at him, cooed towards him. Every interaction Sam made with his, now their, nephew made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Sam talked to Jazz excitedly, telling her their plans for their honeymoon. Danny walked up to her and placed his arm around her waist. 

Jazz took a step back and smiled. "You two look so cute holding a baby." Jazz stifled a laugh as Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Danny, relax. You can babysit Reggie until you two start your own family! No pressure." jazz couldn't stop laughing after she spoke.

Sam looked down at the little baby in her arms and smiled. They had talked about this, no babies. At least, not yet. She made one last silly face towards her nephew, and passed him to her new husband. 

Danny looked surprised as he took the baby in his arms. Sam had to admit, Danny looked adorable being so dumbfounded by something so tiny and cute. Danny smiled anxiously as he shifted his weight. He knew Jazz and her husband had wanted children right away. They had basically started a family as soon they exchanged vows last year. And Danny knew that wasn't Sam's style. He was still so surprised Sam actually wanted to get married. He was pulled back from his thoughts as his nephew started to cry. Danny jumped slightly. He was so surprised a baby that tiny could produce a sound that loud. Danny moved Reggie to his shoulder and patted his back. The baby gave a little hiccup and stopped crying. Sam raised her eyebrows, impressed. Before Sam could make a witty remark, Reggie started crying again. 

Jazz took her son back, stating he probably needed his diaper changed, and went off looking for her husband. Danny sighed and took Sam in his arms again. 

"So, Mrs. Fenton." Sam rolled her eyes, "What do you say to getting out of here?" Danny whispered in his wife's ear. 

Sam laughed and playfully batted at his chest. "Danny, we can't leave. This reception for us. We can't leave our own party!" 

Danny threw his head back and laughed. "Well, it was worth a shot." Danny shrugged. He walked with Sam, one arm still around her waist, making small talk with friends and family.

His parents pulled him into the hug whenever he talked to them. His father continually told him how proud he was, and his mother kept telling Sam to call her mom. Sam had really always been a part of his family, but now, they wore rings showing it was official.

He glanced down at his left hand, the scars on his palm and back of his hand had faded a bit since the wound healed, but he didn't mind the scars, really. That wound had come from the battle that pushed him into thinking about his future with Sam. It seemed so appropriate that the scar was on his left hand. He played with the silver band on his finger. He would never take it off. He loved how it caught the light, how it was reminded him of how lucky he was. 

He felt Sam nudge his side, and she told him try had to cut the cake. Danny smiled and followed his wife to the table. The cake was giant. The light blue frosting looked so perfect, Danny almost didn't want to ruin it. 

\--------

The night ended in too much cake and way too much champagne. Danny and Sam had climbed out of the limo that had brought them home. Sam had pulled the keys out of her purse once they reached the top of the stairs. She unlocked the door and turned the knob. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder as she was about to step through the doorway.

"Hold on, Sammy! We just got married, I have to carry you over the threshold." 

Sam didn't know if it was the champagne or Danny's adorable protest that made her laugh. She sighed and took a step back, both hands held above her head. 

"Fine, Danny." Sam laughed as Danny scooped her into his arms, "Just don't drop me, ok?" 

Danny laughed and adjusted her weight in his arms, "Sorry, my dear, I cannot make any promises. I have had way too much to drink, and, honestly, all I can think about is getting you in there and throwing you on the bed." 

Sam laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Lead the way!" 


	9. Two Little Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some big news. Whether it's good or bad news depends on Danny's reaction....

Sam really couldn't believe this was happening. She paced around their apartment, hoping her husband didn't come back from work early. She continually checked her phone for any indication of Danny's ETA back home. She had made sure she was the only one who actually knew what was going on. All of those tabloids were always with BS, but being seen doing some questionable things could really get rumors flying. She had got Dr. Anderson's number from Tuck, telling him she couldn't believe she didn't have the number for her husband's doctor. She told Tuck she should have any type of emergency contacts just in case anything were to happen. It had been a successful lie, and she had called Dr. Anderson as soon as she got Tuck's text with his number.

It was almost impossible to do anything without some punk with a camera trying to get her photo. Being married to the savior of the earth came with some perks, but being constantly in the spotlight was not one of those perks she enjoyed. She arrived home from Dr. Anderson's office with little disturbance much to her relief. The number of cameras outside thier home had increased right before they got married, and slowly declined over the next several months. Thry were one of those boring married couples (when they weren't fighting ghosts), and they really never gave the paparazzi any opportunities for photos. 

She jumped when her phone rang. She answered her cell phone without even looking at the screen. 

"Ms. Mason?" The voice on the other end asked.

"This is she." Sam tried to sound calm.

"Hello, Sam. This is Andrea from Dr. Anderson's office." Andrea sounded just as friendly and professional as when she spoke with Sam at the office. " We have results of the test."

Sam sighed. "Ok. Lay it on me."

"Your urine sample came back positive." Andrea had noticed how aprehensive Sam was in the office, and Sam could tell she was trying to stay neutral telling her the news, "Congratulations, you're pregnant. Dr. Anderson wants to refer you to the OBGYN in the hospital in town. I'll give you their information. Her name is Dr. Huerta. She's just started in Amity Park..." 

Sam had written down the information Andrea was giving her, trying not to shake too much. She wanted to be able to read the number. She was trying not to freak out. And it wasn't working. She was doing her best to distract herself. She had started making dinner. She cleaned the living room, folded her laundry, she even thought about calling to check in with her parents. She rearranged the products under the sink, noting that it would be ridiculously easy for a baby to get into the chemicals.

Sam jumped when she felt Danny's arms around her waist. She was so distracted she must have not heard him come in.

Danny chuckled as she turned around in his arms, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to scare you." 

This was the second time Sam had jumped at something that was routine. She was always getting phone calls from work, Tuck, Danny, her parents (both biological and in-laws), and Danny was always affectionate, especially after a long day at work. 

She cleared her throat and tried her best to calm down, "It's okay, Danny. I was distracted." 

Danny looked over her shoulder, "With the Windex?" 

Sam could have kicked herself. She was acting so strange, of course Danny would notice. They were husband and wife, they have known each other since they were in middle school, they could read each other like a book. Sam took a deep breath, it was now or never. Well, technically, it was now or when she starting showing. It would only be a few months until she was rocking a baby bump. 

"It's really easy for someone to get into the chemicals." Sam said as she closed the cupboard and started setting the table for dinner.

Danny laughed,"Well, I'll make sure I don't accidentally drink the sink cleaner. It does look almost exactly like-" he stopped mid joke when he noticed his wife's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm not making fun of you. Why are you so concerned? We don't even have a dog that could get into it, and I know Jazz was telling us we should do something about it." Danny was honestly dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on. He decided the best thing to do was stop talking and collect his now crying wife in his arms.

"What if the baby gets into them?" Sam voice was low, she couldn't believe she was this upset over the cupboard under the sink. 

"Reggie would never get into that. We watch him like a hawk. We can get one of those little baby locks if you think that would help." Danny was still confused, they had just babysat Reggie over the weekend, and neither of them had been concerned with the cupboards. 

"Not Reggie." Sam sighed, this was it. She had to tell her husband. She knew as soon as she told him, it was real, it was happening. It didn't feel real when she saw the two little lines on the home pregnancy test, and it didn't feel real when Andrea called her three hours ago. But now, it was real. She and her husband were having a baby. A little tiny, half Sam-Half Danny baby. "I'm not talking about Reggie, Danny. I'm talking about our baby." 

Danny was silent. What baby? The last time they talked about a family, they wanted to wait a few years, get a bigger place, get a-oh, boy. Danny was finally catching on. She seemed so jumpy today, she was crying about the sink, she was acting worried about something over the past few days. "You're-" Sam nodded. Danny couldn't believe it. "We're gonna-" he also couldn't stop smiling. "Really?! A baby?!" Danny wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. "This is great. This is so great, seriously Sam. A baby. We're going to be those people. We just got married, and now we're going to have a baby. We just need a picket fence and a dog."

Sam felt a wave of relief as she tightly hugged her husband. She had no idea what he would say, or do. She didn't even know how she was feeling about the baby until this moment, celebrating with her husband.

Danny swiftly kissed her lips, "We have so many people to call." He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, can we please call your parents first? Can I tell them? Oh my God, I want to tell them I knocked up their daughter."  

Sam laughed as she followed Danny to the couch. He sat down, and extended his hand, pulling Sam down into his lap. Danny suddenly looked somber as he placed his hand on Sam's flat stomach. "You're right," Danny said as he looked over to the kitchen, "We need to do something about that cupboard."


	10. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Sam call their family and friends with their news.

Sam couldn't contain her laughter as Danny waited for her parents to pick up the phone. Danny was ridiculously proud of being a dad, which surprised Sam, but she wasn't going to complain. 

Danny smiled as he spoke, resting the phone on his lap, pressing the screen to make sure he was on speaker phone, so Sam could hear the conversation. 

"Hey Dad!" Danny said, as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder. 

"Hello, Daniel." Mr. Manson's voice sounded less than excited, Sam's father hated when Danny called him anything excpet 'Mr. Manson' or 'Sir'.

"How's it going?" Danny tried to keep himself from sounding too excited.

"I'm doing well, Daniel. How are you? How is my little Sammy-kins?" Sam's father almost sounded bored.

"Oh, we are great, dad. Thanks for asking." Danny waited a moment before continueing the conversation. "I had a quick question for you."

"Daniel, you know Mrs. Manson and I eat supper at precisely 6:45 every night." He was not enjoying the conversation as much as his son-in-law was.

"How is mom?" Danny asked, "You know I have a question for her as well, can you get her on the phone?" 

Sam tried to stifle a giggle as she heard her father sigh. 

A few seconds passed, and Sam and Danny heard Mrs. Manson join the conversation on another line of their landline. Sam briefly greeted her mother before exchanging a few pleasantries. 

Danny smirked, ready to tell them the news, "Hi mom, sorry to interrupt supper, but your daughter and I have a question. Would you prefer being called grandpa and grandma, or nana and papa? You know, I think my parents would prefer Nana and Papa, although, I think my dad was rather dissappointed that Reggie is going to call him Grandpa Jack." 

It didn't take too long for Sam's mother to let out a high pitched squeal. "Samantha! Sammy! Are you two-? Oh my gosh, Jeremy, we're going to be grandparents!!" 

Sam laughed as she confirmed the news, "Just got the news today! We're very excited! I thought Danny would never stop smiling."

"I haven't yet." Danny interjected, smirking at his wife. 

Sam talked to her mother excitedly, telling her about the doctor she would be seeing, when she scheduled her next appointment, what possibilities they had for a nursery. Danny loved watching his wife laugh and smile talking about their child. Danny was pulled back to the conversation when he heard his father-in-law say his name.

"Daniel." Mr. Manson had yet to say anything regarding to news.

"Sir?" Danny decided he should probably stop joking around if he wanted Sam's dad to take him seriously with his grandchild. Sam and her mother both stopped talking, even though they weren't in the sam room, the tension filled their apartment, and Danny was sure he was going to get an earful from Mr. Manson.

The silent seemed to drag on.

"I feel obligated to remind you that Sammy is my little girl. I also feel obligated to tell you that I expect you to protect her and your child with your life. I feel obligated to tell you so many things that I believe you already know. I'm very happy for you two. You're the only one for little girl, whether we like it or not. I'm not surprised you're having a family of your own, nor am I surprised that you're the one who told us." Danny couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Manson's words, "I hope you two will stop by as soon as you can. I would like to congratulate you in person." As soon as the coversation with his father-in-law had started, it was over. They heard the clicked of the phone being hung up and Sam's mother sighing. 

"I should make sure he's not doing anything stupid." Mrs. Manson joked, "Alright you two, I'll see you soon. Love you both." Sam's mother hung up after Sam and Danny had said their goodbyes. 

"That wasn't as bad as it could have been." Danny said as he dialed his parents' number. "He didn't threaten to kill me, so I think we actually get along." 

Sam laughed as she took Danny's phone out of his hand, "I want to tell your parents, You got to tell mine." 

Danny placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt from her words. Danny chuckled and pressed the green button on his phone's screen, "Go right ahead."

Jack answered the phone, "Danny, my boy! How are ya?" Jack's voice boomed over the phone.

"We're doing well," Sam smiled as she talked to her father-in-law, "How are you and Maddie?"

"Sam, call us mom and dad! No use bothering calling us anything else." Jack said, as he laughed, "Hold on, let me get Maddie."

There was slight feedback as Jack covered the reciever with his palm and called for his wife. It wasn't long until Danny's mom joined the conversation. 

"Sam, Danny! When are you guys coming over for dinner? I judt found this recipe for meatloaf that Jack just adores!" Maddie never had a dull conversation with any of her children. 

"Oh, man, Danny! This meatloaf is my new favorite dish your mom makes. You have to try it!" Jack chimed in.

Danny laughed, "I'll have to try it. Sam can bring a veggie dish." It was still hard for Jack and Maddie to wrap their heads around Sam's Ultra-recyclovegetarian life style.

Sam didn't mind really, the Fentons were always so wonderful, she loved making a dish whenever they visited. Jack and Maddie were always polite enough to at least try whatever Sam brought.

"Actually," Sam didn't know the best way to tell her in-laws about their news, she didn't have anything as cute or clever as Danny did with her parents, "We were calling to let you know, in about eight months, we'll have a little guest to bring over for supper. And we think you'll really like them, being his or her grandparents and all."

Jack Fenton was the first one to celebrate. He whooped and hollered, yelling something about another little grandson. Maddie instantly started crying, which was the same thing she did when Jazz told her she was pregnant. 

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you two!" Maddie said between sobs, "You two are going to have the cutest little baby. Oh my gosh, Jack, another grandbaby." Maddie called out to her husband. Jack was still wildly yelling, singing some fight song from his old college days. "Sam, how far along are you?" Maddie sounded a bit more calm.

"The doctor estimates about 6 weeks." Sam hadn't even told Danny most of the information she recieved from the doctor's office yet, "I have another appointment in two days at the hospital. And that's really as much as we have planned right now." Sam was so glad both phone calls were, more or less, happy and congratulatory. Sam, Danny, and Maddie continued discussing the baby and going over the same things they talked about with Sam's mom. There was no use trying to get Jack back in the conversation, he could still be heard celebrating on the other end of the line. Before they hung up with Danny's parents, Maddie was able to get Jack back on the phone. 

"Proud of you, son!" Jack's voice was louder than usual, "You have such a wonderful little family starting. I cannot wait for this cute little fella to be here already!" 

Sam laughed and said goodbye, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Danny. She wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and leaned into him. No matter how she felt earlier in the day, she was content and happy. She had her husband, their little baby, and all of their friends and family. Nothing else mattered at the moment. 

Danny swiped through his contacts, "One last call for the day. We should probably call Tucker." Danny hit the green button on the screen. Tucker answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Danny! What's up, man?" Tucker was always busy as Amity Park's mayor, but he always made sure he had time for his two best friends.

Sam tightened her arms around her husband, giving a reassuring hug. "Tuck! The misses and I have some news!" Sam rolled her eyes, of course Danny would call her 'The Misses' right now. "Better make sure you can get a babysitter for us, we'll need one in a few months." 

The phone was silent.

"Tucker?" Sam gingerly asked, "Tuck, are you-"

"I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE?!" Tuck's voice blared over speaker phone, "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT JOKING!"

Danny laughed, "This would be a horrible joke."

"Doctor says I'm about six weeks pregnant." Sam said calmly, trying to get her best friend to calm down. 

"I'm so excited for you two. I can't believe it! Well, actually, I can. You two go at it like rabbits. I mean, seriously yo-"

Danny cut Tucker off, "Tuck. C'mon." Danny groaned. How could he not realize that this would be the part of the news Tucker would focus on? 

"Sorry, Danny. You know, we can reevaluate the benfits you're getting from the state, I'm sure we can work something out for the pregnancy, and all the hospital bills once the baby's here. You guys! I'm so excited, Uncle Tuck is going to spoil this kid!" 

Sam laugh at Tucker's thought process jumping between the logistics to the emotional exclamations of genuine excitment. Sam heard the timer go off in kitchen, signaling it was time to eat. 

"Tuck," Danny started, "We gotta go. Sam's eating for two now, I don't want her to wait too long for dinner."

Danny's statement got a "Hey!" from Sam in the kitchen, and a chuckle from his best friend on the phone. 

"Alright, Danny." Danny could hear how much Tucker was smiling, "Keep me posted! I'll send you some papers to sign to bring in to the office tomorrow."

Danny hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. He was still smiling when he sat down for dinner across from Sam. He was pretty sure he'd never stop smiling.


	12. Making Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same and Danny are learning how to be parents. Danny is trying to convince Sam that practice makes perfect.

Sam was exhausted. Danny was exhausted. Poor little Alex was exhausted. Danny carefully rocked his son in his arms, gently cooing. It had been six months since Alex was born, and the nightly routines where still changing.   
Alex had been crying for twenty-five minutes. Danny changed him, fed him, cuddled him, he tried everything he knew to do. He had given up briefly and passed him off to his wife, who tried everything Danny had tried in a last attempt to calm their child, before passing him back to Danny.   
It was three in the morning, and Danny sighed. He knew he's get another call from their land lord. Their neighbors weren't too keen on listening to little Alex Fenton cry at all hours of the night.   
Sam sat on the edge of their bed, arms stretched out towards her husband, "Let me try again."   
Danny laughed as he placed their son in his wife's arms, "Go ahead." He didn't want Sam to think this was stressful, Alex was a surprise, but that didn't mean they weren't ready for a family. He tried to stay positive, even at 3:15 in the morning, as he and his wife passed a crying baby back and forth.   
Sam rubbed tiny circles on Alex's back and softly shushed him. It took a few minutes, but the crying slowly ended. Danny looked wide eyed at his wife.   
"Sam. Please don't make any sudden movements." Danny slowly stepped towards his wife and helped her stand. "Let's put him in his crib and hope for the best."   
Sam laughed as she followed her husband to their son's room. It was filled with toys and decorations from Tucker. He kept his promise of spoiling their child.   
As Sam gently placed Alex in his ceib, Danny softly walked over to the corner of the room and turned the night light back on.   
Before leaving the room, Sam and Danny stood in the doorway, making sure Alex wasn't going to suddenly wake up.   
Danny grabbed Sam's hand and lead her back to their bedroom.   
"I think we're finally getting the hang of it." Danny whispered as he laid in bed next to his wife.   
"We just have to keep practicing different ways to calm him down." Sam whispered as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
"Practice does make perfect," Danny said as he collected his wife in his arms, "We'll be pros with the next one."   
Sam let out a small laugh as she snuggled into her husband. The thought of another Manson-Fenton baby made her smile. They will definitely be ready for the next one.


	13. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Danny is an idiot. But he is Sam's idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I'm going through some thing in my life, and I have very limited time to write. So, I'm trying to not be terrible, and upload some ideas that have been floating in my brain. Love you! :)

Danny would be surprised if Sam didn't leave him. He had made a big mistake. A ridiculously big mistake.

This was bad. Very very very bad. Danny wasn't quite sure what to do. Sure, he saved the world, he saved the Ghost Zone, heck, he saved Amity Park several times. But, he's never forgotten Sam's birthday before. This was an all time low. He didn't even have an excuse. He wasn't fighting ghosts more than usual, or in a super important government meeting. He was sitting in the office all day. And that was the only reason he knew he forget his fiancee's birthday was Tucker asking what he was planning to do for her. It didn't take much for Danny to feel like an idiot. But forgetting Sam's birthday definitely made him feel like an enormous idiot.

He tried to pretend that he remembered in the office. He was in charge of a global agency for Pete's sake, he can't let someone know he's forgotten something that's been so engrained in his brain since he was 14 years old. Work seemed to drag on as Danny panicked. Danny franticly scrolled through his contacts in his phone, trying to figure out who could get him into a restaurant last minute. He had texted his public relations manager, Dylan, and begged him to run out and buy as many roses as he could find. Danny knew Dylan would realize that he had forgotten Sam's birthday. 

The last few hours of work were nowhere near productive for Danny, at least when it came to paranormal protection for the nations. But, he had successfully made plans for Sam's birthday.  Danny kept texting Dylan, thanking him for saving his ass. Danny made a mental note to get Dylan a  _really_ nice Christmas present this year. He had never liked the idea of the fame, gifts, and money that came after he saved the world, but he'll use it if it can keep Sam from knowing he forgot her birthday. 

Danny was rushing home, giving a quick glance at the little white box on his passenger's seat. He pulled into his parking space, sighing and quickly stopping to fix his hair, using the reflection from the side view mirror. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. It was bad enough he had to work late, but he totally agreed to it! That was, of course, before he was reminded that it was Sam's birthday. 

As soon as Danny opened the door, Sam's arms were wrapped around his waist, and her lips were on his. Danny laughed against his fiancee's lips. He wrapped his arms around Sam's body and pulled her closer. He tried to say something in between kisses, but Sam was rather intent on not letting him speak. Danny really didn't mind. 

His head was spinning and his mind was wondering in not so innocent directions when Sam slowly pulled away. Danny was able to look around the apartment. Except he didn't see an apartment, he saw what should be their apartment, covered completely in thousands of roses. Red, purple, white, yellow. There were roses of every color. Some of the roses were in vases, some of them were potted plants, and some were tied together with ribbon. Danny had to make sure he also gave Dylan a raise. 

"I can't believe you did this." Sam whispered as she held onto Danny. 

Danny laughed, "Neither can I." He sighed, keeping Sam close. "Anything for you." 

"You already do too much. I told you I didn't anything for my birthday. It's 23, not a very exciting age." Sam gently separated and took another look around the living room. "I got home, and here they were. The thousands of roses. I was so surprised, and I can't believe you did this for me!"

"There's one more surprise." Danny quickly pulled the white box out of his coat pocket and held it up. "I know, you already said you wanted to get married, but I think I forgot one big part." Danny took a step back and opened the box. 

Inside was a ring. The band was silver, and a small, green stone was set in the middle. Danny felt like the colors were appropriate. He thought it was funny, and kind of cute to have his future wife wear his signature colors. 

Sam kept looking between the ring and her fiance. She couldn't decide which one she wanted to touch first. She looked sheepishly at the ring, and then at Danny. Silently asking if she can put it on. Danny chuckled and nodded. He took it out of the box and gently put it on her left ring finger. 

"It's beautiful." Sam's voice barely audible. "I don't need..."

Danny cut her off, "I know you don't need anything else. I wanted to get this for you." Danny couldn't stop looking at the ring on her finger, "Plus, I get to show off that you're stuck with me, forever!" 

Sam laughed and kissed him. She pulled away and placed her forehead against his. "How did you keep this from me? You are horrible at keeping secrets!" Sam laughed. 

Danny suddenly felt panicked. He took too long to answer, Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking down at her phone, pulling it out of her pocket, "Did Tuck call you? Is something going on?"

"No. No. Everything's good." Danny shook his head, "Actually, I have to tell you something." Danny swallowed hard, reaching out to take Sam's hands in his. "Oh, please don't leave when I tell you this. God, I'm an idiot."

Sam didn't know what to think, she was obviously concerned at her fiance's words. "What's wrong?" She may regret asking that question when she got an answer.

"I forgot. I completely forgot. And I wasn't even swamped at work. There haven't been any increased ghost attacks. The only reason I forgot is because I'm an idiot!" Danny couldn't stop the words falling out of his mouth.

"Danny, calm down!" Sam didn't know what was going on, "What did you forget?"

"Ugh, I don't know how to-" Danny huffed, "Your birthday! I am an idiot that forgot your birthday! And the worst part is, I didn't even remember on my own. Tuck asked me what I planning for your birthday. That's how I knew how big of an idiot I was!" Danny had let go of Sam's hands and was pacing, motioning to all of the roses around the apartment. "I had Dylan buy every rose he could find." Danny looked at the lack envelope sitting on the dining room table. "He got you a card! He even got you a card from me!" Danny ran his hands through his hair. He should start packing up, Sam was going to kick him out.

Sam didn't know what to say. She just stood there and watched Danny pace around their apartment. She started fidgeting with her new ring. She stopped quickly when she realized Danny had noticed.

"Oh, Sam," Danny's whole demeanor changed instantly. "I was going to give you that ring, birthday or no birthday. That was always a part of my plan for the day." Something had gravitated Danny towards today to give her the ring, and before he realized the importance of the date, he didn't know why. Danny gently took her left hand in his. "Believe me, That is not some 'Please forgive this idiot' type of gift. It's a 'I love this woman' type of ring." 

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "It's ok, I promise." She slowly let go of his hand and put her arms around his neck. "You are so busy all the time, you are constantly saving this town," Sam stopped Danny from saying anything, "And even if you are an idiot, you are  _my_ idiot, for the rest of our lives." Sam laughed and closed the distance between them. 


	14. Dirty T-Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny thinks his T-shirts look best when Sam is wearing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping around the time line of the relationship of our favorite goth and ghost pair.

The first time is always awkward. At least, That's what Danny has been told by the internet, movies, TV shows, and (unfortunately) Dash. Once everyone knew he was Danny Phantom, Dash was starting to actually be friendly towards him. It started with Dash studying with them for Lancer's class. They all got along, and, surprisingly, continued hanging out without any academic reason. One afternoon, at the Nasty Burger, it was Danny, Tucker, Dash, and Kwan. They had be geeking out about the  _War Zone_ video game (prompting Sam to leave). 

Tucker had finally convinced Danny to wait with him at midnight to get  _War Zone 9: Explosion_ _Central_ , and extended the invitation to Dash and Kwan. 

"Really, Fenton?" Dash seemed surprised at the plans being made, "You got yourself a smokin' hot girlfriend, and you're planning on spending your Friday night with us?" 

Danny couldn't decide if he was mad at Dash's comment towards Sam, his Sam, or if he was embarrassed to even talk about any type of sexual topic.

"I'd never hear the end of it if she came with us, and I  _still_ don't eat any of her tofu-corndogs. And I don't think I could stay calm with a bunch of gamers staring at her all night." Danny shrugged.

Kwan couldn't contain himself, he threw his head back and laughed, "No, bro. Don't bring her with us, stay with her." He wiggled his eyebrows, "You know, just the two of you." 

Danny could feel his face turn bright red, he could not believe he was having this conversation, especially with Kwan and Dash. 

Kwan started talking again, taking the silence as approval, "You know, the horiz-"

Danny really didn't want to hear this. "I got it, Kwan." He honestly had no idea what to say to him, they were just doing what friends do, if your friends are Dash and Kwan. They didn't hide the pride they took in their sexual rendezvous with the girls at Amity High.

"You got it? I doubt that you got anything from Sam." Dash laughed. 

Danny could't help but laugh, too. Everyone knew Sam was too smart to do anything fueled purely by teenage hormones and blind lust. Danny shrugged, "It'll definitely be worth the wait." His comment brought howling laughter from football players across from him. He wasn't going to say anything just to make himself look good. Sam would kill him if he talked about what they do by themselves, but she'd definitely make sure it was a slow and painful death if he lied about what they do. 

 

"Tucker, you're awfully quiet." Old habits die hard. Dash still had to poke fun at Danny and Tuck every once and a while. "Don't have anything to add?"    

Tucker shifted in his seat, smirking. "Honestly, it's finally nice to be able to talk about this with someone other than Danny. I feel so awkward talking about it with Danny." Danny, Kwan, and Dash looked at each other confused. "It's hard to talk about sex with someone who really doesn't know what you're talking about."

Kwan was the first one to speak up, Danny was silent. What was happening?? 

"Foley, you dog!" Kwan reached over the table and gave Tucker an excited high-five. 

The rest of their time at Nasty Burger was filled with laughter and unwanted advice towards Danny. He was glad Sam left when she did, he has no desire to ever tell her what they talked about. 

* * *

 

Danny was ignoring the text messages lighting up his screen. He changed his mind last minute. He could wait for  _War Zone 9_. Sam was securely tucked under his arm as they watched the movie Sam picked out. He didn't want to move, they were far to comfortable. Sam's parents had decided skiing in Germany would be a better time than sitting around in the dreary February weather in Amity Park. Danny wasn't going to let anyone know that the empty house was one of deciding factors to stay in that night.

Most of their movie dates were in the in-home movie theater at the Manson's. It was nice to get to spend time together, and successfully avoid all the paparazzi and journalists. Sam's parents also liked the idea, they kew exactly where their daughter was, what they were watching, and they knew Danny would try anything if he knew her parent's were one floor above them.

The movie ended, and Danny still had no desire to move. He loved being with Sam. They fit together so perfectly. His mind starting drifting towards comments from the weekend before at Nasty Burger. He was lost in thought when he felt Sam's lips against his.

Most of their dates ended like this, a few kisses, a few "Love you"s said before one of them left. 

Danny swallowed hard against her lips and let his hands wander in new places. He was being careful, if he felt any type of resistance, he would stop. He wasn't dumb. He cared about Sam more than he cared about anyone, or anything else. He wasn't going to mess it up by being a horny 17-year-old that couldn't keep it in his pants. 

Sam could feel Danny's hesitation in every little thing he did. She thought it was sweet. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do. He was always protecting her, even if he was protecting her from himself. She let out a soft giggle between kisses. She pulled him closer, tightening her arms around his waist. There was no more space between them, letting him know that it is ok. 

* * *

 

Sure, it was awkward, but it was also  _amazing_.

Somewhere between the heavy make out and the actual act of undressing, they had made it up two flights of stairs and into Sam's room. He couldn't keep count of how many times he had told her he loved her throughout the night. He wanted her to know that. He also couldn't keep count of how many times they had awkwardly laughed togehter when something didn't go quite as planned. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here he was, his arms wrapped around his sleeping girlfriend's waist, her head resting against his chest, and he was happy. No ghost sense, no ghost alerts, the night was ghost-free. At some point in the night, Sam had grabbed his shirt and threw it on before falling asleep in his arms. She made everything better, she even made his T-shirt look better on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I don't ever write anything more than T rated fluff. I'm just so naive!! :P

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in years. This one had been floating around in my head for a while. I thought I'd try my best to write I down to share. :) I can't believe it's been so many years since the adventures Danny and co. have been on TV. Let me know what you think! Want more? My plan is to post one shots that connect at different times. Rating may go up later?? Maybe? Thanks for reading!


End file.
